Broken Heart
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Blossom and Brick have split apart, certain they were done with each other. But ten years later, if not less, things change. Life itself is not the same from when the Powerpuffs were young superheroes fighting monsters in Townsville, and neither are their feelings. Everyone is in their own situation, dealing with their own problems, but will everybody get back together in the end?
1. Missing You

**Inspired by the song "Hello" by Adele, here's "Broken Heart". Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been years since Blossom last saw her red-eyed counterpart. Things had ended between them quite roughly. It made the Puff's heart ache every time she thought about it, and she knew that somewhere out there, the leader of the Rowdyruffs felt the same way.

There'd been a lot of hurtful words; angry emotions that just bubbled out of them, and they'd both left in opposite directions, too angry to even glance back, hoping to never have to see the other for the rest of their life.

Blossom had broken down into tears afterwards, crying into her pillow with the bedroom door locked for the rest of the night. She knew she was forcing her sisters to fight over who got to sleep on the sofa because they knew she wasn't going to open the door anytime soon, but frankly, at that moment she didn't really care.

The last thing she needed was to let her sisters in and have them bombard her with hundreds of questions she didn't feel like answering. What she needed was a night all to herself to cry her eyes out without anybody asking why.

And Brick had turned into a moody grouch ever since, plastering a dark look permanently onto his face. He hardly ever went out anymore, refusing to socialize and often locked himself away into his room. Sometimes he would stay cooped up in there all day.

God knows how he managed to get a job...and a pretty fancy, high-class one at that, too.

Now, almost ten years later, things changed. The Powerpuff Girls weren't together anymore and the monsters of Townsville seemed to have planned their retirement... The joy of aging...

Their bond had obviously thickened over the years and they were still as close as ever, but life had separated them by a super-important degree, happy marriage, and a distance of a couple hundred kilometers between them.

Blossom had moved out into her own apartment after high school, because her old home brought back too many memories, aching memories, of when she and Brick were together. The Puff couldn't bear it anymore. It hurt too much.

Buttercup moved out to Citiesville two years later to be closer to the college she was going to attend. Yes, Buttercup was going to _COLLEGE_, after everybody thought she would call it quits on her studies when she finished high school (Blossom had always said she was a good student; if she actually used her brain, for once).

Bubbles, still the ever so sweet and caring girl, decided to stay where she was. Not necessarily still with the Professor (He was getting older but he wasn't _that _old yet; he could still manage life) but a couple houses away in a small and comfortable house with three rooms. She'd married Boomer a few years ago and they'd been super happy ever since.

Every time Blossom and Buttercup would come to visit, the green Puff would tell them she just knew from back in _middle_ school that they would end up together one day.

"Remember? You guys were the cutest couple back then," Buttercup would say.

And whenever she did, Bubbles always told her very sweetly that she was avoiding talking about her and Butch. And every time, Buttercup flushed and her cheeks reddened considerably as she protested indignantly.

They were nothing more than friends - "_Best _friends," Boomer would cheekily add as Bubbles giggled- and that was that. But everyone could see they were getting closer each day, no matter what Buttercup said, and Buttercup knew it.

Blossom sighed wistfully. She could have also had something like that if she hadn't thrown it all away back in senior year of High School. Her heart throbbed as her eyes stung and her vision became blurry as she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. She missed him. She'd do anything to have him back.

But time doesn't stand, and enough years had passed to build big changes in life. She just hoped it changed further for the better this time.

* * *

Once upon a time, he was a leader, a fearless leader. The leader of one of the two most powerful groups ever to exist. He was Brick, someone who people were dead-terrified of. Someone who's name sent them trembling. Someone everybody knew to stay clear of. Someone nobody messes with, because he was Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Now, he was just a lonely man who wished more than anything to travel back into the past and fix a life-long mistake he regretted.

Brick had heard that his younger idiot of a brother, the third triplet of the Rowdyruff Boys, had gotten married. To the blonde Powerpuff, no less. The Ruff snorted. So obvious. They were practically _crawling_ into each other since middle school. What was her name again, Bubbles? She sure was bubbly; completely in sync with his brother.

Brick had originally wanted to go the wedding, but couldn't due to some important meeting that came up...and also because he knew Blossom would be there.

It wasn't that he was still mad, no, he missed her more than anything. Her smile, the way she laughed, it was making him go crazy at how much he wanted her back.

You could say it was his inner cowardice at work.

Brick felt ashamed of everything and just couldn't bring himself to face her, watch her heartbroken and crumpled. But that was four years ago.

Now, though, things took a little spin upside down. Brick felt stressed out. The longing and the thinking and wondering were getting too much for him to stand. He was sorry. He couldn't be sorrier than he was now.

Who cared what people said, his heart still felt broken, even after all these years. He'd tried to move on, forget about everything and start over, but it never worked. Because deep down, Brick knew he couldn't ever love anyone else even if he wanted to.

They were destined to be together. He was _made _for her. They were made for each other. If only he could see her again.


	2. Hey, there, Goldilocks

**Chapter two of Broken Heart! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Buttercup was in Citiesville, Blossom was somewhere out in Townsville, and Bubbles was bouncing excitedly in her little house with her phone in her hand, ready to call her sisters as Boomer rocked a little girl with beautiful blond hair in his arms.

The Professor was also there in their living room, watching with a happy smile on his face. Bubbles called the other two Puffs, squealing.

"Bubbles, is everything alright?" Blossom asked when she picked up. "Yeah, why are you screeching so much?" said Buttercup, wincing as she joined in the group call, "We are literally in two different towns and yet you're still capable of permanently destroying my eardrums from over a hundred kilometers away!"

Boomer smirked at his wife as his little girl started to sniffle. "Bubbles is just super excited about something," he told them as Bubbles bounced.

"You guys have GOT to come over. Right now!" she cried.

"Ok, calm down, Bubbles," said Blossom, "And start at the beginning." "Yeah," Buttercup chimed, "I don't understand anything you're saying!"

Bubbles giggled and let out another delighted squeal. "Bubbles, you might make the baby go deaf," Boomer joked seriously.

"Baby? What baby?" asked Buttercup.

Bubbles just shook her head, even though her sisters couldn't see it. "Just get here in ten minutes, ok? No excuses like '_there were no buses available'_ or whatsoever. We're _powerpuffs._ We _fly. _See ya in a bit!" she said quickly, cutting the call.

"What? But Bubb-" Blossom began, but got cut off.

Bubbles giggled excitedly as she peered at her little girl over Boomer's shoulder. Yes, _her _little girl. Boomer's adorable daughter. Their cute little baby who was just a week old.

"You've grown up so fast, Bubbles," the Professor sighed, "Just yesterday you were the adorable five-year-old zipping through my house in a flash of light blue."

"Professor," said Bubbles sweetly, "Don't be sad. Everybody grows up."

The man sighed again. "I'm a grandfather!" he cried, as if still finding it hard to believe.

"You're getting quite old, Professor," Boomer joked.

"Boomer!" Bubbles chided, but she was laughing, too. Even the professor chuckled. "It seems so, Boomer," he said.

The baby started to whimper and Boomer handed her off to her mother, who gave her a bottle.

"She's beautiful," Boomer sighed tenderly. The Professor looked over, smirking, "Your wife or your daughter?" he teased.

"Both," the Ruff sighed.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Boomer," said Bubbles as she put her daughter's bottle down,"Mind burping her?" Boomer leaped to his feet. "'Course not," he said, holding out his arms for his little girl.

Bubbles handed the baby back to her father. "Here you go," she said.

"Hey there, Goldilocks," said the Ruff, looking lovingly at his daughter, "Ready to give daddy a big burp?" The baby blinked at him. Boomer blinked back.

"She's not going to burp herself, you know," Bubbles laughed. Boomer started to pat her gently on the back until she let out a small yet adorably cute little burp.

"Are her burp's just cute or am I the only one who thinks that?" asked Boomer, looking down at his daughter. Bubbles laughed again as she looked down as well. "Daddy is obsessed with you," she told the baby, "He thinks even your burps are cute!"

"Hey!" Boomer cried indignantly as their daughter watched them intently, "You can't deny that you do, too!"

"Fair point," said Bubbles as she giggled.

* * *

The doorbell rang, followed by a series of knocks which turned into heavy pounding seconds later. "OPEN UP!" someone hollered.

Boomer rolled his eyes, knowing full well who it was. He gave the baby back to Bubbles before going to open the door. "Jeez, Buttercup," he muttered, after allowing in the two Puffs, "You're gonna break down the goddamn door."

Buttercup ignored him and tried to peer past his shoulder. "You mentioned a baby," she said. Blossom, who was standing behind her, put a hand on her tomboy sister's shoulder.

"Relax, Buttercup," she told her, before turning to the Ruff, "Hey, Boomer. Where's Bubbles?" Both Puffs walked into the house, Boomer trailing behind as he sported the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm right here!" Bubbles squealed in response as she cradled her daughter.

"A baby!" Buttercup cried, instantly next to her sister in a flash of green. When the Puff noticed her beautiful sky-blue eyes and blond hair, she gasped, looking from Bubbles to Boomer and then back to Bubbles. "Oh my g- did you two...this is-is this, your..your _daughter?_ You had a, a _baby_?!"

Boomer laughed at Buttercup's flabbergasted face. "Meet Bella Jojo!" Bubbles cried happily, "Surprise!"

Buttercup let her mouth drop as Blossom zipped over next to them. "Aww, really, Bubbles?" she asked. The smile both Blues gave her as Boomer draped an arm over his counterpart was a big enough answer. "She's adorable! Can I hold her?" Blossom cried, instantly turning into a ten-year-old.

That shook Buttercup out of her stupor. "No way, me first!" she butted in.

"Uh-Uh. _I_ asked," Blossom cried back.

"_After_ me," said Buttercup.

"Wh-No, you didn't!"

"I saw her first!" said the Puff.

"I _asked_ first!" Blossom growled.

Bubbles' gaze darted between her sisters like a ping pong ball as she watched them argue over who got to carry Bella, like seriously. Even Blossom, and everybody thought she was the reasonable one.

"I still get to hold her first!" Buttercup insisted.

"Okay, break it up, you guys!" Boomer butted in. As soon as he did, both Puffs simultaneously pushed their hands out at Boomer and shoved him out as they continued to argue. Bubbles giggled at him, covering her mouth. Boomer feigned a hurt look.

"Ok, guys, stop," said Bubbles. They ignored her. The two Puffs finally stopped bickering when Bella started to whimper. Blossom immediately broke out of her argument and scooted closer to the crying baby. "Aww, little Bella's crying!"

Bubbles started to gently bounce her. "Shh, Shh, it's okay, mommy's right here," she comforted. Bella opened one big blue eye at her. Boomer came next to her as well. "Don't forget daddy," he added, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead. Blossom felt like melting.

"Aww!"

"Bleck," said Buttercup, crossing her arms.

"Buttercup!" cried Blossom.

"Nah," said the tomboy, looking over to the kitchen, "I'm not the sappy type."

"How is that sappy?" Blossom demanded. Buttercup didn't even glance at her.

"Meh."

"You won't be saying that when you get a baby of your own," Blossom retorted. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "As if," she muttered. "Don't be silly, Buttercup," said Bubbles sweetly, "We all know there's something going on between you and Butch."

Buttercup scowled at her sister but blushed bright pink nonetheless. "Yeah, who knows?" Boomer added cheekily, amused at how the Puff blushed even more, "You might be next _very_ soon."

"Sh-Shut up," Buttercup stuttered, embarrassed as she looked away towards the living room instead. "Hey, Professor?" she asked, surprised. Blossom turned around. "Pr-Professor?" she squeaked, slightly embarrassed at having been caught arguing over something pointless like a little kid.

The Professor smiled amusingly. "Hello, Girls," he greeted, chuckling at the Pink powerpuff. Blossom blushed.

"Did you know about the baby?" Buttercup asked. The Professor nodded.

"I knew the whole time. Maybe even before them," he joked, referring to the couple.

"H-Hey!" Boomer cried, stuttering over his words. "Professor!" Bubbles squeaked. Blossom giggled, having forgotten about her own embarrassment already.

"Have you told your brothers?" asked the Professor, talking to the Ruff, "Are they going to come see your new daughter?"

Blossom instantly stiffened at the mention of Boomer's brothers, a certain Ruff coming to mind. Boomer tensed as well as Bubbles glanced around nervously.

"I've told Butch. Said he'd try to make it sometime today," Boomer answered cautiously, pausing.

"What about your other brother? What was his name again? I haven't seen him in almost a decade."

Boomer looked around, before specifically resting his gaze on Blossom as he watched to see her reaction. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did by bringing it up.

"His name is..Brick," Boomer said slowly.

"Oh, yes, Brick, that's right!" said the professor, "Well, last I saw him was when he and-oh. Oh yes. Right."

Blossom's heart started to ache as the Professor abruptly stopped, sensing this was a sensitive topic to bring up in front of her. "I think I need to sit down," Blossom mumbled, wobbling over to the sofa.

"Honey, I didn't mean to...well, bring bad memories or anyth-"

"It's alright, Professor," Blossom croaked.

"But Bloss-" the Professor started. "No, Professor, you don't have to feel bad. You didn't bring any bad memories. Just...good ones. Lot's of them; Good memories that make my heart ache and wish that I'd never called it quits that one day," Blossom interrupted in a tiny voice.

"Honey, Blossom, I'm so sorry for even bringing this up. You were perfectly fine before and I-"

"Professor, it's _okay_, I get it. This whole mess is all really my fault. Everything just makes me miss him even more," said Blossom, mumbling out the last part so quietly it was hardly above a whisper.

Bubbles came over and sat next to her on the sofa, Bella still in her arms. "Oh, Bloss," she sighed, "Things must've been so hard for you. Blossom sighed, looking away. "It still is," she muttered quietly.

"Here, take Bella. It might cheer you up a bit," said Bubbles. Blossom looked over to her sister and then to the baby girl, who was staring up at her with her big sky-blue eyes.

"Her eyes," Blossom breathed as Bubbles handed the baby to her, "She has your eyes."

Bubbles smiled, "I know. Like a doll."

"Just like her mother," Boomer added.

Bubbles rested her head on her sister's shoulder as she watched her daughter. "You just can't get enough of her face, can you?" she laughed. "I know," Blossom sighed agreeing, "There's just something about babies that can make you stare at them all day."

Bubbles smiled, happy that her sister was feeling a bit better, but deep down, the blue Puff still knew Blossom was hurting, but didn't know how to console her. It pained her to see her sister break down like that. Their fearless and strong leader, broken and aching from an emotional pain that no one could heal. And the one person that could, no one even knew where he was.

* * *

**Should I feel proud of this or what? ;) Read and Review! **


	3. Lunch Date

_Hi, everyone! Sorry for the late update; This chapter was supposed to be posted waaay long ago, say, a month or so. So now, without further ado, chapter 3 of Broken Heart! 😊_

* * *

It had been a month since Buttercup and Blossom met the newest addition to the family. Little Bella was only thirty-two days old and she was already a big part of everyone's life. The first week or so had been tough for the new parents; sleep time had been reduced from ten hours every night to a minimum of barely four.

Between diaper changes and bottles and naps, plus the stink of smelly diapers that threatened to overpower the usual vanilla and buttercream scent in the Blues' little house, Boomer and Bubbles wondered if their life would ever go back to being even a little normal. They could really use some sleep but Bella tended to be even fussier during the night.

Bubbles yawned as she looked over at their daughter who was _finally_ sleeping...as the first rays of morning light seeped through. Boomer rubbed his eye as he sat up beside his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked, "She sleeps at the crack of _dawn_."

Boomer cracked a small smile. "Ever wondered if she was half vamp or something?" he joked. Bubbles laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl as she slugged her counterpart's arm. "You are so thinking back to that Transylvania movie, aren't you?" she asked.

Boomer chuckled. "Ok, a bit," he admitted, "I don't get why or how that little kid you used to make me babysit next door was so obsessed, but we've watched it only about, like, a thousand times." Bubbles giggled.

"But come on, think about it!" Boomer continued, "She sleeps in the morning and stays awake the whole night. Our little girl could secretly be some sort of cool vampire lady! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"You mean creepy," said Bubbles, "Our girl is already this cool lady. She's got superpowers and you for a father. Besides, I'd rather prefer a superpowered baby than a vampire girl any day."

Boomer laughed as leaned and pressed his forehead against hers. "It was a joke, to lift your mood," he whispered. "I know," Bubbles whispered back, "You're good at those."

Suddenly, Bella shifted her head and made a small little sound, and both Blues were instantly on alert. "Oh no," Boomer moaned, not daring to look. Bubbles looked over instead, and then sighed in relief. "She's still sleeping," she whispered. Boomer pulled Bubbles into the covers. "Come on, let's get some sleep, too," he mumbled, "Bella isn't the only one who _*yawn*_ needs some shut eye."

But," Bubbles started, "We're still in Bella's roo-" *_SNOORE_* "I'm sleeping, please don't disturb!" Boomer interrupted as he exaggerated a fake loud snore and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hush!" said Bubbles, even though she was giggling, "You're going to wake her up!" "Sorry?"

Bubbles sighed and brushed some of her counterpart's dirty blond hair away from his eyes. "Alright, fine. I guess we can sleep here for now but-" *_SNOOORE_* "Shh! I'm sleeping!" Bubbles giggled again.

* * *

"Unghh," Bubbles groaned, flopping around in the covers like a fish out of water as she searched for the horrid cellphone that had woken her up from her sleep. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hi, Bubs!" said the person on the other side, "I'm calling to remind you I'm coming over for lunch at your place, remember?"

It was Buttercup.

Bubbles groaned. "Um, maybe?" she answered, voice groggy from sleep, "Is it already 12?"

"Whoa, did you just wake up or something?" asked Buttercup.

"Uh, yes. Finally got some sleep and then YOU called," said Bubbles, her irritation evident in her voice.

Buttercup suppressed a snort and a chuckle. "Well, sorry I guess, but," she paused.

"But _what_?" Bubbles asked groggily.

"But I'm already here," Buttercup finished, "Like, I'm already in Townsville. And guess who else decided to join?"

Bubbles groaned again, louder than before.

"We'll walk to give you some wake up time, 'kay? Love you," said Buttercup, before she was heard yelling at somebody on the other side, "We're walking, Dumbass! Get back here!"

Bubbles cut the call and turned over in the bed to see her sleepy-eyed counterpart slowly sit up. "Who was that?" he mumbled. Bubbles sighed. "Buttercup," she mumbled, "She was calling to give us a heads up for the lunch date today."

Boomer straightened up so suddenly it was like someone electrocuted him. "Oh, shit!" he cursed, "The lunch date! It's already 12? No no no no no! Did BC say if Butch was coming or not?"

Bubbles gave her husband a puzzled look. "Well, she did mention something about guessing who else decided to join," she said slowly, "So I can only imagine who she must've been talking about."

Boomer jumped out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit! No! Butch is coming! We cannot answer the door in our pj's! Our house is a mess! Shit! I totally forgot about the lunch date! Gah!" he cried and cursed as he ran about the room looking for clothes to change in to.

"Uhhh, Boomer?" said Bubbles, "This is Bella's room, remember? We were too tired to go back to _our_ room to sleep?"

Boomer stopped running and realized what his wife was talking about as he looked around, before smacking himself on the head. "Shit," he cursed again, before running out of the bedroom door.

Bubbles sighed as she dragged her own self out of bed, just as Bella started moving around and whimpering from her crib. This was going to be a loong day, and having had only three hours and forty minutes of sleep, the Puff wondered if she'd even have the energy to manage for that long.

* * *

The doorbell rang and as the Greens waited outside the front door of the house, chaos unfurled within. Boomer was running around the house shirtless and only in his pj bottoms as Bubbles bounced around from the kitchen to the living room to the kitchen again as she tried to tend to the crying baby in her arms and somewhat clean the house while doing so. There hadn't been time to change _clothes_ of all things. Bubbles needed time to change her daughter's _diaper_ first, and then give her a bottle, and then rush around to try to fix everything and make the house more guest-appropriate and _presentable_.

Who was going to care about wearing a pair of _pajamas_ when they had all that _stuff_ on their list?

Buttercup rang the doorbell one more time as Butch proceeded to knock the door down. "Coming!" they heard both their siblings yell. It was Boomer who ended up opening the door, after grabbing some random red Hawaiian t-shirt and yanking it down over his head.

"Oh, um," Buttercup started, taken aback by the blond Ruff's apparel, "You look, uhh.." she trailed, trying to find the right words and be polite; trying not to snicker. Butch, however, had no gift for subtlety and started sniggering.

"Nice outfit, Bro," he snickered. Boomer rolled his eyes and Buttercup tried not to laugh, though unsuccessfully, but quickly composed herself. She'd been doing a lot of this "nice" business ever since she'd met the baby, trying to make it a bit easy for the new and stressed out parents, and be a bit more like Blossom-which she would remind, was quite hard to keep up and do and didn't always work out right considering that it wasn't exactly in her nature to do so.

So after struggling to keep it in and not snort out, Buttercup finally lost it and laughed when she stepped in and saw the state of both the house and its inhabitants.

"Oh my god, what happened in here! It's like a junkyard!" she cried, wiping away tears from her eyes as Boomer gave her a pointed scowl.

"Aren't you just the _best_," he commented sarcastically as Butch gave him a whack on the back in greetings. Boomer winced. He was still a little sore from waking up not that long ago, and did he ever mention his used-to-be-psycho-and-still-sometimes-is brother Butch hits like there's no tomorrow?

Buttercup proceeded to hug Bubbles, who returned the hug just as eagerly. "Buttercup!" said Bubbles. "Hey, Sis," said Buttercup, "Whoa. You don't look too good. Bella keep you awake all night?"

"Talk about it," Bubbles muttered as Bella wailed out in the background, "She may seem adorable and sweet, but isn't she just a _bundle_ of joy," the blonde added sarcastically, looking over at her daughter with tired eyes, "Babies are hard work."

"We should be getting paid for putting up with such things," Boomer joked dryly. Bubbles rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't you though?" said Buttercup.

"Well, then, we should be getting paid twice as much since not every parent has superpowered babies to deal with."

"Does it really matter though?" Buttercup questioned, "I mean, I don't think her powers really mean anything at such a young age."

"Small she may be, but easy she is not," said Boomer, speaking like Yoda for little bit, "Her powers may kick in later, but we've already picked up hints of her sonic scream like her mother. Her stressed-out wails definitely say something."

The Ruff picked up his crying daughter and stuck a pacifier into her mouth. Bella sucked on it for a bit before grabbing it and flung it away from her mouth, throwing it down onto the ground as she resumed her wailing.

"Smart girl," Buttercup commented impressively, "She knows that's no momma's milk."

"Buttercup, shush it!" cried Bubbles as her cheeks tinged slightly. Buttercup laughed, before gently grazing her niece's face with her finger. The Puff prodded at the corner of her mouth and smirked when Bella opened her mouth wide, constantly turning her head in the direction of her light prodding.

"And isn't she hungry," said Buttercup, smirking.

"B-Buttercup, stop it!" Bubbles stuttered, blushing hard as she went to snatch the baby away while her sister continued smirking at her.

Butch whistled from the kitchen, very _messy_ kitchen. "Yo! _Love_ what's going on in this house of yours, _Boom_," he said, "_Very_ organized, indeed."

"Oh, shut up Butch," Bommer muttered, rolling his eyes, "It can't be worse than your dorm room."

"Yeah, whatever, Bro," Butch shrugged off, "Try rolling your pretty blue eyes out of this mess all you want but it's still gonna have your name scribbled all over it as long as this house stays yours."

Boomer rolled his eyes again. It was almost unbelievable how his idiotic brother was spewing such _sense_ out of his mouth. Considering all his high school "achievements", the words "Butch" and "exam" and "good grades" in the same sentence was a miracle in itself.

College does wonders to your brain.

"Admit it, little bro," said Butch as he smirked, "Your little girl's gonna have you wrapped around her finger."

Boomer flicked a small electric ball at his brother.

"OW!" Butch yelped, "You don't just go electrocuting people in the face!" Buttercup laughed.

"We'll see who's talking when someone shoves a baby into your arms to take care of," Boomer retorted, "Besides," he continued, attempting to act cool and unbothered, "Parenthood is a _breeze_."

Buttercup snorted as she pointed, "Your wife's saying otherwise, as is the state of your _wonderful _house. Smells _amazing_ in here." Butch picked up an open garbage bag spilling with old diapers.

"Someone forgot to take out the garbage," he snickered as he dropped it back down on the ground. The smirk quickly left his face though as he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the smell the stinky diapers emitted.

"Man," he moaned, "Someone better take that out or in ten minutes, give or take, the hospital staff is gonna have another dead person to deal with."

Buttercup whacked him on the head.

"Then go take it out and make yourself useful for once!" she snapped.

"Excuse me? You expect ME to go out and take a bunch of smelly diapers to the garbage?" Butch asked incredulously.

"If it's your _niece's_ smelly diapers, then yes, I do!" said Buttercup, pushing her counterpart to the door as she pinched the diaper bag off the floor and shoved it at him.

"But Babe!" Butch whined as Buttercup thrusted it at him, "Ew! I'm gonna die on the way!"

"Then die, you moron!" Buttercup snapped, "And don't call me babe!"

The Puff pushed the Ruff out the door before he could say anything else. "Wha-Hey!" Butch started. "Scram with the diapers!" Buttercup interrupted before slamming the door in his face.

Boomer stared...before breaking out into a grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who-hoaa, you've mastered it down with a _way_ to deal with him!" he whistled.

Buttercup shrugged. "If you wanna live long enough to enjoy life, you learn to tame the wild ones," she answered, "And boy does he make it _ever_ so _easy_."

"True," Boomer said simply, before opening the fridge door and tossing the Puff a can of cola, "Gold stars for sarcasm."

Buttercup blinked at her "gold stars" before shrugging and shaking the can. "Thanks?" she muttered before twisting open the top and chugging it down.

* * *

Bubbles emerged from one of the rooms with Bella in one hand and a small towel in the other. "God, she's _finally_ stopped crying!" she breathed as she handed off her daughter to her aunt.

Buttercup accepted the baby and gently took her into her arms.

"I'll be gentle now but when she gets a little older, she's inheriting the kickass fighting moves of her _aunt_. I'm gonna teach her to be spunky. She ain't taking after her _parents_ in the fighting arena, all wimpy and full of hesitation-"

"Hey! We fight manly!" Boomer interrupted indignantly. Bubbles giggled. "Well, _you_ don't," she laughed.

"Anyway, Bell's ain't gonna play copycat in _that _area. Not under my watch," Buttercup huffed, peering down at her niece's innocent face, "I'm gonna train her to be one of those people who's kickass in the inside but disguised with a cute face out. She'll be fooling everyone."

"You might have to repeat that all when she can actually _understand _what you're saying," said Bubbles

"I don't care, she just better take after her aunt in battles," said Buttercup, kissing the baby's forehead.

Bubbles smiled. Her sister was acting so affectionately towards her daughter. She only imagined what it'd be like when the green Puff got a baby of her own.

Bubbles brushed some hair away from her daughter's sleeping face, and then tucked a jet black lock of her sister's hair behind her ear.

"I just love you both so much," she sighed.

Buttercup smirked. "You think I don't know?"

Suddenly there was banging on the front door as the sound of Butch yelling on the other side echoed in the house.

"I'm done with diaper business OPEN UP!" they all hard the Ruff yell.

"Yeesh, what's up with him?" said Bubbles as she went to open the door for him.

Butch burst in. "Buttercup I hate you!" he yelled first thing. "Don't I know it," Buttercup answered with a roll of her eyes.

"If I thought diapers were smelly, the garbage is literal barf!" Butch gagged, "I merely opened the horrid lid to throw the diapers away when all the smell and flies from who-knows-how-long that has been bottled up there for _weeks_ probably comes right at my face and I think I DID barf!"

Bubbles giggled.

"What the hell is up with your place?!" Butch asked.

"No one invited you," Buttercup cut to the point, "You brought your own stupid self along."

"Well, then, you can leave if things start bothering you too much," said Boomer, looking pretty smug, "In what? Only the first fifteen minutes? Guess Big ol' Butch ain't much of the man I thought. If he can't tolerate diapers for more than two minutes...well, guess that spells out a lot about his sorry future."

"What- How dare y- You are SO taking that all back!" Butch cried.

Boomer grinned, "Make me."

"AAAGGHH!" Butch shouted.

"Butch, shh!" Bubbles shushed as Buttercup punched his shoulder with one arm while managing Bella with the other. "Shut UP, Stupid! You're gonna wake up your niece!" she hissed.

"And our house is a 'no fighting' zone," Boomer smirked as Butch clenched his fists, "So keep your mitts to yourself."

"For the sake of the baby," Bubbles whispered to Buttercup, "But also secretly because Boomer spent half his entire life savings on this house."

Buttercup smirked. "So that's it. Boom just wants to make his spendings worthwhile and keep it going for as long as possible."

Bubbles nodded, "But don't tell him I told you that. He doesn't want anybody to know his other motive."

Buttercup laughed.

"You mean, his _ulterior _motive," she corrected, "The guy bought the house way before the baby, remember?" she snickered.

"Oh, hush. Just keep it to yourself," said Bubbles.

"Who you calling baby, _Boom," _Butch was retorting, "I recall you being the big baby when you couldn't even muster up enough courage to go speak to Blondie back in school."

"H-hey! At least I got along with her better than you had with Buttercup!" Boomer cried.

"Yet you were fine with slobbering at the sight of her from afar," Butch added.

"Um, ex-_cuse _me," Boomer cut sharply, "That was _you_. First you tailed around Blossom everywhere before focusing your attention to Buttercup!"

"Yeah," Butch sighed dreamily, "That one miraculous day Butters came in wearing a dress..."

Buttercup colored and whacked him on the head as she scowled at him.

"Shut. UP, you dimwit!" she cried, "Get your brain back here!"

"Ahhhh," Butch continued to sigh, "Those glorious legs that were on display that day..."

"Shut up your goddamn mouth before I break all your teeth out," Buttercup hissed threateningly as she blushed harder.

"Break all my teeth out..." Butch murmured, clearly still floating around cloud nine.

Buttercup punched him on the face close to his chin near his mouth.

"YE-OWCH!" Butch yelped, looking like he'd been pulled back to Earth, "Oye, I didn't mean literally!"

Buttercup only shrugged nonchalantly.

"You asked for it," she answered casually as Butch held his throbbing mouth in his hands and glared.

"Alright, everyone," Bubbles interrupted, nervously looking around between them, "How's about lunch?"

Buttercup instantly sprung up.

"You better've made my steak," she suddenly warned as she made her way to the kitchen.

"UH!" Boomer suddenly cried as he spread his arms out in attempt to block her.

"What. The hell. Are you doing?" she asked irritably as the blonde continued blocking her, "The hell, Boom? Get outta my way!"

"Um...heh heh...see, your steak," he started feebly.

"Boomer CUT IT OUT!" Buttercup finally yelled as she roughly shoved the ruff away.

"No wait! Don't!" he cried as Buttercup firmly grasped the fridge door, "Ohh noo," he groaned, "I'm outta here."

"Where. Is the FOOD!?" the green puff demanded, opening the refrigerator, "And where the hell IS MY STEAK?"

Bubbles smiled sheepishly as Buttercup stomped over and grasped the blonde ruff by the back of his shirt collar as she dragged him back to the kitchen in front of the fridge.

"Where is our lunch?" she demanded, shaking the boy.

"We, err...forgot to, um...I forgot to make it?" Bommer squeaked meekly.

Buttercup glared at him and shook him further by the collar. "What, the HELL, is wrong with your BRAIN?" she yelled.

"AAaAHaghAHghaGH!" Boomer gagged as the crazy woman shook him with every word.

"Buttercup, let him breathe!" Bubbles scolded.

Buttercup did not.

"I'd rather he suffocate," she muttered as she continued to gag him.

"You wouldn't want Bella to grow up without a daddy and hate you forever for killing him, would you?" Bubbles said sternly.

Butch sniggered, "The story of the kickass aunt who murdered her own niece's father," he snickered, "How kickass of her."

Buttercup huffed and let Boomer go, who immediately sucked in breath as if he's never breathed before.

"For Bella," the puff muttered, "And only for Bella. Remember that, Sucker."

"I love my girl so much!" Boomer breathed, "Already a superhero at a month old!"

Bubbles laughed as she kissed the top of her sleeping baby's head. "The baby who saved her father at thirty-two days old by stopping her short-tempered psycho aunt from suffocating him over steak," she elaborated.

"What a tale," Butch smirked.

"Shut up," said Buttercup.

"Can't, Babe," Butch retaliated, his smirk growing at his counterpart's frustration.

"How ironic –it's the stupid one speaking," Buttercup muttered, "Sucks life in high school and then suddenly acquires a massive brain ti hit college with."

Butch grinned. "I know, right? Ain't I just the best?"

"Ugh," Buttercup groaned.

"O-kay, we really need to eat," said Bubbles, "I say we turn this food fiasco into something else!"

"Like what?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"Like a family cook-out!"

"Uhhh, we-re at home?" Buttercup pointed out obviously.

"No, silly!" Bubbles giggled, "Just something like us making lunch together as a family! We all help make lunch!"

"Oooh, nice thinking, Bubs," said Butch, "I'm in the mood for some BC-style gourmet food."

"I ain't making gourmet food," Buttercup snapped, "'Specially not for _you._ Go feed your own stupid self!"

"Come on, guys," Boomer interrupted, "Quit fighting and let's get to it!"

"Says the one who prepared next to nothing for his guests," Buttercup muttered.

Boomer blushed. "I forgot, okay?" he cried, "Sue me! I'm human!"

"Let's just get to work, hmm?" Bubbles interrupted, plopping her daughter in Butch's arm before pushing her sister into the kitchen, "Take care of that, will you?"

"Wha..." Butch trailed, surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Well, it's about time you held your niece," Bubbles smiled.

Butch looked down at his lap at the adorable baby and stared at her sleeping face.

"Wow," he breathed, "She's amazing."

Boomer laughed. "She's _sleeping_," he chuckled.

Butch looked like a star-struck child with wide eyes taking in an amazing thing for the first time in its life.

Boomer got up. "Just don't drop her," he told him, before disappearing into what Butch assumed was the bathroom.

"What?" Butch asked, mildly offended his own brother would even think he'd do such a thing, "I would never dr-WHOA!"

Butch, in fact, _did _almost drop her.

Bubbles poked her head out from behind the island counter in the kitchen. "You alright, Butch?" she asked, 'Didn't just drop Bella, right? Your squawk sounded concerning."

Butch flushed.

"N-No! Of course not! Why would I drop her?" he stuttered, trying to regain composure.

"Well, it _is _your first time ever holding a baby, right?"

"Well, err, yeah..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Bubbles beamed cheerfully before ducking back down looking for whatever it was she'd been looking for before she'd spoken to the ruff.

Butch sighed, looking back down at Bella.

"A baby..." he breathed.

* * *

The four adults sat down at the table in front of steaming fresh food, all prepared not less than three hours ago.

"Wo-HO!" Butch drawled, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "This looks _good!"_

He eagerly grabbed a fork and was about to stab it into a roast chicken when Buttercup grabbed another fork and stabbed it onto his hand.

Butch yelped back in pain.

"OW! What the hell?" he cried, "What is WRONG with you?!"

Buttercup stared him down.

"When Bubbles said FAMILY cook-out she didn't mean only me and her," the puff answered, "You were ALL supposed to pitch in with making the food."

"I did help?!" Butch cried, "I filled the water jug and set down the salt and pepper on the table!"

"Then I guess that's all you'll be having then for lunch," Buttercup answered casually, pulling a paper plate and sprinkling it heavily into two piles of salt and pepper. She set it in front of her counterpart and gave him a glass of water.

"There. Enjoy," said Buttercup.

Boomer cackled with laughter.

"Oh God!" he chortled, "Is that the funniest thing I've ever witnessed or WHAT!"

Butch glared at them all and scowled at his plate.

Meanwhile, Bubbles grabbed another one and filled it with servings of food before laughing and pushed it to Butch.

"Don't mind her, Butch," she giggled, "You know how she is."

"All too well," Butch grumbled, giving his smug counterpart the stink-eye as he reached out to take the plate.

Buttercup smirked.

* * *

It was soon time for the Greens to leave and Butch continued to stare longingly at his niece. Bella was awake and happy, having had a long nap and had been well-fed.

Now she lay in her father's arms as her mother and aunt hugged.

"It was really nice having you over," Bubbles smiled.

"It was nice being able to _come _over," Buttercup responded, "What especially with the pighead accompanying me."

"Hey!" Butch cried indignantly, "The _pighead _ wanted to see his old bro and new niece!"

Boomer laughed, "Don't we know it. Not only am I already wrapped, but Bella's gonna have her superb Uncle Butch stuck around her finger as well!"

Butch colored, but didn't protest, and Boomer smirked.

'You know it's true, _Uncle Butch_," said the blonde.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Don't rub it in," he muttered, "Now gimme her!"

The Ruff held out his hands expectantly and Boomer laughed as he gently placed his daughter in to his brother's arms.

"You're gonna be something," said Butch, tapping the baby's nose He grinned when Bella blinked at his touch.

"It's my turn now, Butch!" Buttercup cried, "Hand her over!"

Butch rolled his eyes again but gave his counterpart the litle girl anyway.

"Ohhhh," Buttercup cooed as she snuggled her niece like a teddy bear.

The baby didn't even blink an eye at the sudden pressure of her aunt's tight hug.

"Some tough stuff she's made of," Butch chuckled as he watched his counterpart hug the girl, "She doesn't even look the least bit uncomfortable as her squeezes the little life out of her."

Buttercup shot the ruff a dirty look at the subtle stab he sent her way and gave Bella Bella one last kiss before handing her back off to her parents.

She smacked her counterpart's head as he sent her a look that asked what the hell that was for.

"Get moving, loser," the Puff told him before turning back to her sister and brother-in-law, "See you guys in three weeks! Love you!"

Bubbles waved and Boomer sported a huge grin,

"Wait," the ruff suddenly spoke, "Hold up. Three weeks?"

Buttercup flashed a strange look as she snorted.

'Uh, duh? Family dinner?" she answered obviously.

"Huh?"

"Ugh. We went _over _this, Boom."

"We didn't...?"

You were in the bathroom," Bubbles kindly informed him.

"Oh," Boomer muttered, before wailing out, "But WHYY?"

Bella smiled wide.

"Aww, doesn't Bella just look the cutest right now?" Buttercup smiled as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, "My new screensaver."

"Aw, but I liked your old one!" Butch whined as he pouted.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, only cause you somehow got your hands on my phone and plastered your dumb face on it," she retorted.

Butch pouted further as he muttered to himself.

'Your no fun," he grumbled.

"Tch, just get a move on already. Don't you have finals to practice for?" Buttercup said instead, pushing him out, 'Bye, guys!"

"Fly safe!" said Bubbles.

'But Babe!" Butch was whining, "So do you! You've got finals as well; Why're ou always pinning these things on _me?"_

"Yo Bro!" Boomer called, "No manly hugs or well-wishes?"

Butch grinned as he turned back to his brother.

"I'll wish you well, alright. Let's all pray to god you acquire a smarter brain next time we come around!"

"What the- That's not what I meant!" cried Boomer.

"Later!" Butch cackled as he gave his customary two-finger salute before flying off.

Buttercup shot off right after him. "You don't think you're forgetting someone, IDIOT?!" she yelled as she took off.

Bubbles laughed as she closed the front door. "Those two will never change," she giggled.

"Even though Butch says annoyingly sensible things now sometimes, "Boomer grumbled, before smiling tenderly, "I don't think I even want them to."

"Me, too," Bubbles agreed, "I love our family the way they are."

And as Bella laughed and smiled along, Boomer agreed as well.

* * *

_I know this chapter hardly even mentions the Reds but I thought some family interactions and baby moments would be adorable here. Thank you to everyone who's liked this and reviewed because those were honestly what pushed me forward and let me know this was a piece worth working on._

_I promise the next chapter will finally have some point of views from one of our two favorite redheads. I'll leave guessing which one up to you! Love you all!_


	4. Remorse

_TEASERRRRR! Ok, so, ORIGINALLLY, this chapter is waaaay longer but I thought I should just drop a teaser of it, huh? ;) I know, you all hate me. I update after forever and all i give you is this tiny teaser but wait! May is officially Update-and-work-on-all-my-old-stories month, so hopefully you will see more updates on all the oldies from way back when. For now, Enjoy! And I promise I will come back to this with the full chapter soon! Hope the wait will be worth it! Love you!_

* * *

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_And when we've had our very last kiss_  
_But my last request is_

_Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again_

_even if it's just pretend_

_/oo/oo/_

Blossom was sitting in her living room against a plump cushion with a bucket of ice cream in her lap. As she put another spoon of strawberry goodness into her mouth, the redhead started to reflect on her life.

Where was she now? What had been her dream once? Why was she the way she was?

Guilt began to seep in as sadness began to overcome her. She was just an ordinary woman –superpowers aside; pink eyes and powers didn't exactly affect her social life anymore- who had nobody by her side.

True, she couldn't rule out her sisters or the Professor, the best father-figure she could ever ask for, but apart from her family, the one main person was missing from her life.

The other half of her being.

Her counterpart. The one boy she'd hated with all her heart but then learned to love. He was gone.

...or he wasn't.

The feeling of not knowing and the uncertainty was the one thing that ate at her and broke her down, because she had no idea anymore.

Of who he was, where he was..._how _he was...nothing. Was he okay? All she knew and felt...

...was the pain. The never-ending, endless pain. Blossom blinked back tears as she sighed sadly.

And why was it all like this? They had been beautiful and happy once once...why not anymore? Because of her stupid incapability of not being able to accept mistakes and faults that were on her part.

And the jealousy that made itself known after witnessing her own sisters forgive and forget and continue to love their own counterparts while she herself couldn't because of her damn pride didn't exactly help, either.

Thought fights were inevitable in a relationship, she'd always taken it to a whole new level.

Ten years without him, though...she now finally realized all the mistakes that were her fault and not his...all the blames she'd accused him of that were actually her mistakes...all the faults that were hers and not his...

Goddamn it, _she'd _been the one to always grouch off and block contact for a while and it was _her _who'd first broken off.

Blossom sniffed.

Her, her, _her. _It was all _her _that had done it.

And so now she was suffering the consequences. Little did she know, the one she yearned for felt just as awful.

_/oo/oo/_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_And when we've had our very last kiss_  
_But my last request is_

_Say you'll remember me  
__Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
__Red lips and rosy cheeks  
__Say you'll see me again_

_ even if it's just pretend_


End file.
